This invention relates generally to a simple inexpensive device which will enable a person who is unskilled and untrained in Yoga, Sarvangasana, and the culture and positions associated therewith, to assume the desired positions, especially the shoulder stand, and attain the health and well-being and other benefits associated therewith.
For centuries, the practitioners of Yoga and similar arts have assumed the head and shoulder stand positions with the legs vertical, and have attained the multiple benefits associated therewith. These benefits were not available to the average individual, however, without extensive exercising and training, and while many persons wanted the benefits associated with said shoulder stands and other positions, very few were willing to undergo the rigid disipline and training necessary to achieve these benefits. With the present invention, however, any person can easily assume the shoulder stand, with no training and in perfect safety.
Prior art devices for rotating or rocking the body in forward and backward positions for exercise and amusement are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,102,280 and 3,235,253. Neither of these can be used to perform the shoulder stand, which is the primary exercise involved herewith. Both of these prior art devices substantially differ from applicants structure in function and appearance